


【尚何】易感期

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 82





	【尚何】易感期

“尚九熙，尚九熙？”

进门的一片黑暗让何九华不太适应，嘴里喊了两声自家奶狗的名字，没人回应。

在漆黑中蹬掉自己右脚上的皮鞋，还没来得及脱下另一只，一股大力便拉过何九华禁锢在墙边，随后是一只手掰着他左边的大腿根抬起死死贴在对方腰侧，还有一个毛茸茸蹭在颈部的脑袋。

熟悉的味道让何九华一瞬间紧绷的心彻底放松，脖间毫无章法的啃咬吸引回他的注意，皱着眉头打了下尚九熙肩膀。

“别咬了。”

尚九熙老实地停嘴了，下巴垫在何九华肩头不说话，不一会儿何九华觉得肩膀的衣料有些湿润。

哭了。

平日里比今天更重的话都说出口，唯独今儿不知怎的，一言不合还落了泪。何九华安抚似摸摸尚九熙后脑，却在下一刻想起什么，停住了手中的动作。

“你是不是易感期到了？”

“嗯……”

带着鼻音的声音传来，何九华脑袋顿时有些发痛。别人不知道，但尚九熙的易感期真的磨人，本来还以为得过两天，没想到还提前了。

肩膀上的人还在哭，边哭边使劲蹭，下身贴紧何九华的胯下物件用力摩擦。

“哥，我好难受。”

在内心第无数次吐槽Alpha易感期这种鸡肋的东西，何九华用力推开尚九熙的脑袋，不理会他瞬间更委屈的表情，一根手指挑起他的下巴，凑近了一字一句说道：“难受就自己来，还得我亲手喂你？”

有了准信就好下手多了，整个把何九华顶在墙上，脑袋凑近了脖子又亲又啃，倒是学聪明了，没像刚才那样下狠嘴，逮着何九华凸起的喉结轻轻舔舐，随后像小狗磨牙一样轻咬着来回磨动，感受嘴下微微的颤抖，还挂着泪珠的眼睛里染上淡淡的欲望。

手上动作也快，从领口第一颗扣子开始顺势向下，拽出好好掖在裤子里的那片衣料解开最后一颗扣子，整个胸膛在漆黑的环境暴露出来。已经习惯黑暗视线的尚九熙自然一饱眼福，两只手掐着何九华的腰身慢慢往上捋，细腻的皮肤一直是尚九熙爱不释手的，尤其是后腰那凹陷的腰窝更是诱人。来回摸足了瘾，尚九熙的手才继续向上卡到腋下，顺着何九华肩膀弧度一使劲，连带着西服衬衣尽数褪下，蓝色的西服扔在脚边，上面还落着白衬衣，是何九华喜欢的搭配，但他此时已经分不出半点精力给它们了。

狗崽子终于放过脖子那一块肉，顺着锁骨留下一串鲜红的吻痕，然后到了胸口，一口叼住胸前凸起的一点。

“嘶——你他妈轻点儿。”

得，何九华想，自己就不该说话的。原本埋在胸口的人又一次贴着他脸哼哼唧唧地哭，嘴里还念叨着哥你是不是不爱我了，哥你身上怎么还有别人的味儿。去上班应酬难免沾上点别人信息素的味儿，这点尚九熙不是不知道，况且进门前何九华还专门检查了一遍才进的门。尚九熙这话一出来，气得何九华想揍他，却在下一秒被尚九熙散发的信息素压制得软了身子，连带下面的嘴也开始有流水的迹象。

单脚站在地上久了会累，更何况还有个使劲蹭来蹭去的主儿，何九华环住尚九熙的脖子防止自己掉下去，贴紧尚九熙腰的大腿动了动：“累。”

尚九熙是个乖的，即使在易感期也会体谅何九华的感受。动作轻缓地把何九华的腿放下来，在何九华胸口舔够了，才蹲下身给何九华左脚上的鞋子脱掉，手从脚踝一点一点摸上小腿滑过大腿，最后用胳膊固住他的腰，单手利索地解开何九华的皮带，

西服裤应声落地，皮带磕在地板上发出清脆的声音。何九华抬脚动了动，让自己从堆在一起的裤子里出来，脚刚一踏出，尚九熙就托着何九华的腰和屁股一使劲，稳稳地把何九华抱在怀里，腰上还有何九华主动盘上去的两条修长的腿。

“袜子没脱……”

挣扎着从亲吻中嘟囔一句，话音还没吐干净，又被尚九熙凑近的亲吻给咽下肚。

“穿着吧，一会儿给哥脱。”

现在的何九华全身上下只有一双黑袜子，刚才内裤也顺着一起脱掉扔在一边。后面的穴口开始往外冒水，滴滴答答弄湿了自己的大腿和尚九熙的裤子。性欲席卷了大脑，后面空虚的感觉让何九华不住地沉下身子磨蹭尚九熙胯间鼓成一团的器官让他赶紧进来。不正常的生理反应催得何九华脑子开始死机，迷迷糊糊想起自己的发情期似乎也在这两天。

突然插进去的两根手指吸引回何九华的注意，艺术生平日里只拿画具的手像是找到了什么新玩具，来回抽插搅动，内壁被插得汁水四溢，腔内热得发烫，深处的瘙痒得不到缓解，需要更粗的东西来填满。

扒过尚九熙的衣领凑近自己，跟个小猫似的在对方耳边喷热气：“嗯……进来……”

“可我还没玩够呢。”

即使故意用奶音说出来也掩饰不了那颗憋坏的心，何九华何尝不知道这一点，忍着体内乱动的手指扣住尚九熙的肩头：“进来，不然我现在就去找别的Alpha。”

话当然是唬小孩的，已经被标记的Omega怎么可能还会找别的Alpha，可在这档口，尚九熙哪儿有那么多心思琢磨这个，立马拉下点裤子握住硬物就往何九华股缝顶，眼睛跟开了水闸一样往外涌眼泪，哭着说哥你别不要我。

本就没完全扩张开，尺寸过人的物件直接对准洞口干进里面，给何九华顶得差点晕过去。没给何九华太多适应的时间，阴茎整个干进去后就立刻开始运动，每次都退到只剩一个龟头埋在里面，然后整根用力顶进去，来回几次何九华就受不住了，颤着声音想求尚九熙慢一点，可话还没出口，就被使劲一撞撞碎，只剩下散碎的呻吟从口中传出。

“哥……你别不要我，我很乖的，我真的很乖的，你别找别人好不好？”

哑着嗓子在何九华耳边说出这些话，身下的动作却是一点没减轻，掐着何九华的细腰往自己物件上怼，恨不得死在这暖和泛水的窝里。不过这可苦了何九华，本来这种体位进的就多就深，还被这狗崽子使劲往下按，粗壮的性器在体内来回抽插，碾着敏感的一点不放过，次次撞在上面，没给他一点缓冲的机会。

身体越来越烫，穴里的水也流得越来越多，阴茎在泥泞的地方来回折磨着何九华的神经，连带他的立起来的物件也贴着尚九熙小腹蹭。在又一次狠狠撞向生殖腔时，何九华终于没忍住红了眼眶，牙齿咬在尚九熙肩头不让呻吟声流出，精液没经过触摸就喷射在尚九熙的衣服上，连带后面的小穴也是一阵痉挛，原本湿热的甬道突然收缩，紧紧包裹着里面的阴茎，刺激得尚九熙差点射出来，硬是咬着后牙挨了过去，感受到身上何九华软掉的身子，轻轻顺了顺他被汗浸湿的后背。

属于大海独特的咸苦味飘在空中，是何九华的信息素味儿，他被干出发情期了。

脑袋凑过去舔了舔何九华脖子上的腺体，是咸的，混着海的味道，给尚九熙一种刚才在海里做了的错觉。怀里的人还在高潮后的余情中，两条腿也没了力气继续缠住尚九熙，如果不是尚九熙腰间那双手，何九华绝对会滑下去。

释放出自己的信息素安抚还没回过神的何九华，雨后森林的味道与大海纠缠在一起，明明是最不相关的组合，却奇迹般混合成独特的味道，好闻极了。

信息素的味道唤回何九华的意识，晕着脑袋倚在尚九熙的肩头慢慢等待气息平缓，尚九熙也不催，就这么抱着他站在门口，还是何九华卸了力气，抬头轻咬了下尚九熙带着耳钉的耳垂，然后瘫软在他的怀里。

“乖，换个地儿。”

何九华想着这次怎么也该去了卧室，可狗到底是狗，即使前面加了个奶也掩饰不了狗的本性。何九华闭着眼睛靠在尚九熙肩头任由他抱着自己前进，体内的性器随着一起上下插动，索性动作不大，但这尺寸还是磨出来几声何九华的喘息。

眼前变亮，何九华半眯着眼睛慢慢适应灯光的刺激，在看清周围环境后有些愣神。

尚九熙抱着他来到了厕所。

还硬着的阴茎从体内退出，何九华被慢慢放在地上站稳，不过腰上的大手没躲开，还紧紧搂着何九华。

到了有光亮的地方，何九华总算看清尚九熙的脸，许是刚才哭得太狠，脸上都是泪痕，眼圈也是红彤彤的，看着跟受了委屈欺负一样，可怜极了。指腹抹过尚九熙的眼角，顺带捏了把他脸上的软肉，笑了笑：“带我来这儿是几个意思？”

看出何九华眼底的调侃，尚九熙脸有些发烫，低着脑袋磕磕绊绊说了句想对着镜子操你。

玩的是真不俗，装模作样叹了口气，感受小崽子一瞬间紧张的情绪，勾着脖子安抚性亲了亲他的嘴角。

“今儿晚上想怎么玩就怎么玩。”

以往发情期何九华没那么惯着尚九熙，无非是这次赶寸，小孩的易感期正好和自己的发情期撞上，在稳定住小孩情绪的前提下玩出新花样，在这次是可以接受的。

得到那么句首肯，尚九熙立马猴急地给何九华转了个身，让他扶好身子后提着性器直接塞进去，随后就是握着何九华的胯大力顶撞。

对着镜子做还是触及了何九华的羞耻心，低着头不敢看前面，手指抠住洗漱台稳着身子，承受着后面狂风暴雨般的袭击。对于何九华不看镜子这一点尚九熙没说什么，只是前胸贴紧何九华的后背，手不时揉捏一下胸前已经凸起的肉珠，凑近了在何九华耳边引诱。

“哥你穴儿里水真多……”

“哥你这嘴怎么跟上面的一样那么会吸，紧得我都要干不动了。”

“你太好看了哥。”

“哥你现在身上都是我的味儿……”

“九华……抬头看看好么？”

新的称呼像是带着蛊惑的魔力，催动着何九华慢慢抬起脑袋，镜子里的脸是他，却又不像他，身上从脖子开始往下随处可见斑驳的吻痕，整个人被干得皮肤发红，身后还有尚九熙抱着他，明显看到那根非人的玩意儿在他体内来回折腾，每次出来还会带出点儿穴口的肉，很快又随着硬物的进入塞回去。平日在外正儿八经的模样此时也破了功，脸上写满了情欲，半眯的狐狸眼总带着点欲求不满的意味，连带边上跟抹了红眼影般的眼角，像是钩子，一勾一个准。古代所谓的祸国殃民，大约就是这副模样吧。

肉柱还是不停歇地操进体内，对准深处的生殖腔口硬往里挤，体力不算好的何九华比不过平日里健身的尚九熙，腿肚子已经发软要站不住，只好回头讨好般求饶：“咱换个姿势吧，我真的要站不住了。”

尚九熙装作没听见，继续两手抓紧何九华的胯骨大力撞向自己，撞击声在厕所听得真，啪啪的肉体声回荡在两人耳边。在又一次退出后全根没入，何九华体内的生殖腔总算是操开一条小缝，满意的尚九熙这才从后面托住何九华下滑的身子，带着他走到浴缸边，伸手拧开水龙头开关。

摆弄着何九华让他跪在地上，两手扶住浴缸的边，精致的后背完美呈现在尚九熙面前，蝴蝶骨撑起漂亮的弧度，中间是顺着直线往下的脊柱沟，然后是窄细的腰身，以及厚实的臀部。

重新把自己送进温柔乡，里面的媚肉立刻缠住柱身，发烫的内壁就那么紧紧包裹着袭击进来的庞然大物，随后是最深处的生殖腔，已经被操出一个缝，正紧紧吮吸着贴上来的龟头。

身下的何九华发出吃痛的声音，空气中海洋的味道越发鲜明，尚九熙弯下身子亲了亲何九华的腺体轻声安抚他的情绪，与之相反的是身下的动作，横冲直撞，生生把整个龟头顶进生殖腔那窝热水里。 

头皮发麻的快感卷席何九华的大脑，挣扎着想让尚九熙退出来，却被早就洞察出意图的尚九熙又一次操出闷哼。

“好哥哥，你最疼我了，你疼疼熙熙，疼疼熙熙。”

没脸没皮还得是尚九熙更胜一筹，哭腔的奶音在耳边响起，何九华想回头骂他，实在是抽不出半点力气。熟悉的森林气息包裹自己，何九华扶住浴缸边缘不让自己摔倒，体内高频率的抽插让何九华有些失神，体内的阴茎已经彻底打开生殖腔，在温暖的环境里肆意搅动，里面的液体顺着流出，弄得两人的腿间更加狼藉。

自己腿间的物件还竖立着，何九华想伸出一只手摸两下，却被尚九熙抢先一步握住自己的手，带着摸向自己的小腹。

“你摸摸，我在这里面。”

着魔似的顺着小腹摸了两下，体内还在运动的阴茎给了何九华一种要顶破肚子的错觉，甚至表面似乎还能摸到尚九熙时不时干出来的一个凸起，热水熏昏的大脑迷迷瞪瞪，嘴里还喃喃出刚才尚九熙的话。

“你…在里面……嗯啊……太满了……”

无意识的呢喃最致命，提着枪在生殖腔里狠狠碾压那块嫩肉，变多的水和绞紧的内壁无一不在提醒何九华马上就要到达高潮。狠狠抽出阴茎拉着何九华翻了个身正冲自己，尚九熙抬起何九华两条大腿重新进入，直直闯入生殖腔内，碾着敏感点和最里面的嫩肉大力操了两下，尚九熙弯下身子咬破何九华脖子上的腺体，一个挺腰，阴茎在生殖腔内成结射出，同时注入了尚九熙的信息素，完成了最后的标记，

何九华的性器也已经射出来，溅在他的小腹上。抱起何九华迈进装满水的浴缸内，热水的浸泡让何九华的神经彻底放松，脑袋贴在尚九熙胸口不再动弹。体内的结还要等一会儿才能消下去，尚九熙低头亲了亲何九华的发顶，手不老实地扒拉过他的手指攥在手心，发出满足地傻笑。

“满意了？”性爱过后的嗓子沙哑得很，何九华没忍住咳嗽了两声，不过很快，一个拧开的水瓶凑到他嘴边。

尚九熙一向心思细腻，但何九华没想到他心细成这样。嗓子舒服后，何九华继续靠在尚九熙的怀里，热气蒸得他发困，半眯着眼睛连打了好几个哈欠。

脚上的袜子早已不见踪影，何九华动动脚丫，水里跟着也泛起涟漪。很快何九华就懒得动弹身上的任何一部分肢体，耳边是小崽子的心跳，周围是热水的包裹，腰上还有双有力的手臂抱住他，温暖安全的环境让何九华再也提不起任何精神，低声嘱咐完尚九熙让他给自己做清理，随后慢慢合上眼睛沉沉地睡过去，失去意识前还有小崽子隐约的一句话。

“哥，我好爱你啊。”


End file.
